Media handling systems can benefit from reducing skew, where “skew” is defined as the misalignment of a print media sheet media as a leading edge approaches or reaches a position in which media orientation affects the operation of the system. Skew, for example, can result in the media sheet becoming jammed or stuck within a media path of an image forming device. Skew can also cause misaligned formation of images on the media sheet. Conventional approaches to addressing skew have, in some applications, not adequately reduced skew, been cumbersome, or both.